User blog:MystoganUSM/The Paths of Divine Arts
Divine Divine Arts is the practice of using words, or commitments to one’s god/s or divine power to apply varying effects. Priest These practitioners more often than not use their divine power to heal, protect or to just help others in their service of the divine. The Mindset The priest is pure of mind, heart, body and soul. They are the epitome of purity, and is at one with their god/s The Journey This is the guided journey for the practitioner of this path. Words of Power Pray to your god/s after Find the Path journey, allow yourself to relax and be at ease and receive from them the words of power. The Tools · A table to place a representation of your god · A mat to sit on · A book to write in your chants · A pen or pencil to jot down notes with · Eraser or white out to correct notes. Start-off Techniques These are the start-off techniques to the practitioner of this path. Healing Hands The priest most basic technique, concentrate positive healing energy through palm of hand/s and place on injured area to start mending process. Heal All Pray to your chosen god/s and ask for the power to heal all within the room, place your palm in front of you and flood them with healing positive energy. Blessing of Strength Pray to your chosen god/s for the power to enter your body, to have the strength of ten or more. Divine Shield Pray to your chosen god/s to grant you a holy shield which defends you from all harm. Divine Spear Pray to your chosen god/s and ask for the power to cast a holy lance at your enemy, channel the energy in the form of a spear and throw it. Divine Storm Pray to your chosen god/s to rain down a storm of holy lightning on your enemies. The Training Meditate for as long as you can to still your mind and clear your thoughts. Cleanse on a daily basis or after every three healing session in order to keep your energy and aura clean and pure. Wash yourself to stay physically clean. Seer These practitioners sees and impart their divine knowledge to others in order to help them on their journeys. The Mindset The seer is always in a mindset of receiving from above, from their chosen god/s. They are always in a state of knowing and understanding. The Journey This is the guided journey for the practitioner of this path. Pray for Understanding Pray to your god/s after Find the Path Journey and ask them for your ability to know and understand the meaning of visions to come. The Tools · A table to place a representation of your god · A mat to sit on · A book to write in your chants and/or visions · A pen or pencil to jot down notes with · Eraser or white out to correct notes. Start-off Techniques These are the start-off techniques to the practitioner of this path. Healing Hands The most basic technique, concentrate positive healing energy through palm of hand/s and place on injured area to start mending process. State of Perpetual Knowing After doing the Finding the Path Journey, remember the orb, and establish a direct connection with it, so that you become fully understanding of your god/s words and know what comes next. Vision Transference Place your hand on someone’s forehead and push the visions into their mind. Could cause people to go crazy. The Training Much of the seer’s training is in them, listening and seeing the visions they experience, it requires much patience and lots of time for meditation. Paladin These practitioners use their faith and divine will as a weapon against what they deemed as evil or oppressive for the common cause of good and services. The Mindset The paladin has discipline, he/she is strict in the code in mind, body and spirit. He/she is a mass of strength and power The Journey This is the guided journey for the practitioner of this path. Words of Power Pray to your god/s after Find the Path journey, allow yourself to relax and be at ease and receive from them the words of power. The Tools · A table to place a representation of your god · A mat to sit on · A book to write in your chants · A pen or pencil to jot down notes with · Eraser or white out to correct notes. Start-off Techniques These are the start-off techniques to the practitioner of this path. Healing Hands The most basic technique, concentrate positive healing energy through palm of hand/s and place on injured area to start mending process. Divine Strength Believe whole heartedly in your god and commitments, and ask for strength to fight a thousand foes. Divine Toughness Believe whole heartedly in your god and commitments, and ask for toughness that can withstand cannons. Aura of Courage Release feelings of courage through your aura, this will allow your team members to become more courageous. Aura of Calmness Release feelings of calmness through your aura, this will allow your team members to become more calm and less likely to panic. Aura of Healing Release positive healing energy through your aura, this will allow your team members to be healed slowly as time passes. Divine Hammer Call upon your god to smite your foe/s to the ground. Divine Shield Pray to your chosen god/s to grant you a holy shield which defends you from all harm. The Training The paladin requires lots of physical training to harden and hone the body to withstand a lot of damages, they must also hone and sharpen the mind as much as still it and clear it of its thoughts. Meditation, cleansing and healing training is required in order to become an effective paladin. Celestial Archer The practitioner of this Art utilizes their swiftness, accuracy and their divine power to unleash tremendous force against what they believe to be evil. The Mindset You need a sharp and focused mind as much a fast reactive body that responds at the exact time and right amount of force you want. So this requires continuous mental and physical training until mind and action are one. It also requires a great deal of patience. This also requires a great deal of patience, an archer usually targets from a distance, waiting for the right time to unleash the volley of arrows, hitting the right target. It is not about the quantity of arrows but the quality of the shot. The Journey This is the guided journey for the practitioner of this path. Words of Power Pray to your god/s after Find the Path journey, allow yourself to relax and be at ease and receive from them the words of power. The Tools · A table to place a representation of your god · A mat to sit on · A book to write in your chants · A pen or pencil to jot down notes with · Eraser or white out to correct notes. Start-off Techniques These are the start-off techniques to the practitioner of this path. Healing Hands The most basic technique, concentrate positive healing energy through palm of hand/s and place on injured area to start mending process. Divine Speed Believe wholeheartedly in your god and commitments, by the power of faith let this grant you divine speed. Blessing of Stamina Pray to your chosen god/s for the power to enter your body, to have the stamina of a hundred horses. Blessing of Speed Pray to your chosen god/s for the power to enter your body, to grant you the speed of the wind. True Shot Believe wholeheartedly in your god and commitments, by the power of faith let this grant your shot to be true. The Training Like the paladin, they need to train their mind, body, and spirit so that they can serve their god as much as the people. Lots of physical training based on building stamina and speed, and meditation to help with patience. Category:Blog posts